Wedding Bells Ring
by ggfuatuiwwgiac
Summary: A cute Luke and Lorelai story about how their life could have been without Christopher.
1. Only Pot Roast Will Do

**Author's note- This is an old one I started and nothing ever happened to it. But, I really liked these few chapters I wrote so I figured I'd start writing it again.  
**

**Only Pot Roast Will Do  
**

**Starting from Wedding Bell Blues a Season 5 episode of Gilmore Girls- **

Lorelai- Get out of my way Chris!

(Lorelai says pushing him out of her in an attempt to run after Luke)

(Lorelai finds Luke sitting in his car in the parking lot staring straight ahead and Lorelai gets in next to him)

Lorelai- Luke…….

Luke- No, Lorelai I can't do this I have to go, I need to think

Lorelai- This is happening all at once just give me some time to explain 

Luke- Look Lorelai, I love you but, I can't do this I can't take your parents, Chris…… I just need to know you're not with him, you don't love him.

Lorelai- Luke, I don't love him, I'm with you.

Luke- I want to believe you but,

Lorelai- Then believe me

(Lorelai breaths deeply)

Lorelai- Lets get married

Luke- What

Lorelai- Luke, I…. Love you… and I want to be with you, I just want this whole thing to be over.

Luke- Okay

Lorelai- Okay?

(They both look out through the windshield for about a minute then Lorelai turns to Luke)

Lorelai- Does this mean were getting married?

(Luke turns to face her)

Luke- I think so

(He turns the key in the ignition and they drive away without saying another word)

(The scene changes and shows Luke driving on an interstate still looking straight forward then the camera pans over to Lorelai who is staring straight forward to)

Lorelai- Get off here

Luke- What? Oh, um, okay

Lorelai- Pull over

Luke- Okay

(When they're on the side of the road she turns and faces him)

Lorelai- Lets get married.

Luke- We are getting married

Lorelai- Now

Luke- Don't you want Rory and your…

Lorelai- I'll call Rory, Sookie, Jackson and even Liz and T.J. if you want. I just don't want this to be some huge thing, I want it to be special not some Emily and Richard mutation.

(Luke smiles and nods)

Luke- Okay

(Lorelai pulls out her cell)

Rory- Hey, where are you?

Lorelai ignores the question deciding to get right down to business "Luke and I are getting married"

Rory- What

Lorelai- We want you to meet us here. We found an open late wedding chapel it's about a 2 hour drive from Hartford. 

Rory- Mom, are you sure about this  


**Lorelai- I've never been more sure about this in my entire life. I love this man. I want to be Mrs. Luke Danes. **

**Luke smiled when he heard this and knew at once this was all going to work out perfectly. **

**  
Lorelai- So you'll be here?**

Rory- Defiantly

Lorelai- Okay

Rory- Are you sure about doing this tonight?

Lorelai- More than anything

Rory-Okay, I'll be there

(3 calls and 2.5 hours later Rory shows up first)

Rory- Mom

(They hug)

Rory- So, your getting married

(Lorelai takes a deep breath and smiles)

Lorelai- Yeah

Rory- Your happy

Lorelai- Very

Rory looks into her eyes and can tell she's telling the truth.

Lorelai- So what's in the bag?

(Rory puts the bag on a table then pulls out a fancy silver plate and a to-go container)

Lorelai- Food?

(Rory opens the container)

Rory- Pot Roast

(Lorelai does the open mouth surprised thing)

Lorelai- You remembered

Rory- There's more

Lorelai- Oh, I should get married more often!

(Luke comes up to them)

Luke- I hope not, what's with the pot roast

Lorelai- Long story, so any ways back to the bag.

**Lroelai says in a giddy voice while jumping up and down with excitement.**

(Rory pulls out a camera)

Rory- We need memories

Lorelai- That camera has no film

Rory- You see that's the down side to being in a hurry you forget stuff.

Lorelai- That bag doesn't look empty?

Rory- There's one more thing.

(Rory pulls out a mini tux for a dog)

Lorelai- Now you know how much I might dream I don't think I'm going to fit in that.

Rory- It's for Paul Anka

Lorelai- You got Paul Anka to sign at my wedding!

Rory- Sookie's bringing him

(Sookie comes bursting through the door)

Lorelai- Are you okay?

Sookie- Your getting married!

Lorelai- Yeah we talked about this

Sookie- Did you want a small wedding?

Lorelai- Well, we are getting eloped

Sookie- Oh, about that

(At that moment Half the town comes in)

Lorelai- What's this?

Sookie- Mrs. Patty was feeding Paul Anka when I came home and I might have mentioned I was going to your wedding and she insisted on going. But, before she did she told the whole town.

Lorelai- Wow!

Sookie- I know

(The priest steps out in a suit)

Priest- Oh my, we have a full crowd! People might have to stand.

Luke- That's perfectly fine

(A million people come up to Lorelai and start talking all at once)

Mrs. Patty- I knew you guys were going to get married the day I saw you to together!

Kirk- I knew I wasn't hallucinating!

Babbett- I'm so happy for you!

Lulu- I still liked that pink ribbon!

Kirk- You had to give it back!

Lorelai- um... (Now Yelling) Quiet

(The room goes silent)

Lorelai- Why don't you guys all take a seat and wait a little bit?

(The crowd starts talking again as they slowly move into the other room)

(Liz and T.J. walk through the door when only half the crowd has gotten in the other room)

Liz- Wow! That's a lot of people

Lorelai- We live in a small town

Liz- Oh, did Woodbridge come too?

Lorelai-Whoa! The entire town could be robbed right now and nobody would ever know.

Liz- No kidding

(The camera pans as a line of people are walking through two open doors with "Quite the wedding has started signs") on the walls. Then pans to the small church room which has every seat filled and people line up against the walls and finally shows Paul Anka in a tux walking down the isle followed by Rory, Sookie and Liz. After this Lorelai walks down the isle carrying the pot roast and when she reaches the alter hands it to Kirk who takes it and sits down. Lorelai walks up next to Luke and the scene fades out)


	2. A Few I Do's

**  
**

**(Lorelai walks up to the alter and stands next to Luke)  
**

**Lorelai (whispers) - Hey  
**

**Luke-Hey  
**

**Lorelai- Were getting married  
**

**(Luke smiles)  
**

**Luke- This is what I want  
**

**Lorelai- This is exactly what I want  
**

**(A few I do's later Lorelai and Luke are sitting in the Truck)  
**

**Luke- We should go away  
**

**Lorelai- What?  
**

**Luke- This is our only chance for a honeymoon  
**

**Lorelai- We have to work  
**

**Luke- I'll call Caesar and Michael can hand the inn for a while  
**

**Lorelai- Really?  
**

**Luke- What do you mean really?  
**

**Lorelai- I just wasn't expecting this  
**

**Luke- Where too  
**

**Lorelai- Well lets go home and pack then go to the airport, see what open flights they have  
**

**Luke- Okay  
**

**(At the airport)  
**

**Lorelai- What's your best available flight?  
**

**Flight attendant- By best you mean?  
**

**Lorelai- Hawaii, Florida, Mexico  
**

**Flight Attendant- Available flight, we have Minneapolis and Phoenix  
**

**Luke- Tough Tie  
**

**Lorelai- Which one leaves next  
**

**Flight Attendant- Phoenix  
**

**Lorelai- 2 tickets then  
**

**(In Sky Harbor Airport Phoenix, Arizona)  
**

**Luke- We should rent a car  
**

**Lorelai- All night driving Sexy  
**

**Luke- How is all night driving sexy?  
**

**Lorelai- Were on our honeymoon anything you do is gonna be sexy  
**

**Luke- Okay then  
**

**(They walk up to the HERTZ stand)  
**

**Luke- We'll take a car  
**

**Employee- What kind?  
**

**Lorelai- Oh, A Bug!  
**

**Luke- A Bug?  
**

**Lorelai- Yeah, I always wanted to get one but……. I didn't  
**

**Luke- Okay a Bug it is  
**

**(Walking into a Marriott)  
**

**Lorelai- Were married  
**

**Luke- I was there  
**

**Lorelai- Well, I was just reminding you  
**

**Luke- In case I forgot  
**

**(Lorelai and Luke are now at the Check-in Counter and Lorelai finally looks at the Clerk)  
**

**Lorelai- Kirk! Do you work every where?  
**

**Mick- I'm Mick Kirk's my brother  
**

**Lorelai- Mick?  
**

**Luke- This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder  
**

**Mick- You want a room or not?  
**

**Luke- Yeah  
**

**Lorelai- Wait, Kirk has a brother?  
**

**Mick- Yeah I'm the one with a life who doesn't live with his mother  
**

**Lorelai- Harsh!  
**

**Luke- Yeah Kirk's a quarter-of-a-million-dollar-air?  
**

" **Quarter-of-a-million-dollar-air" Lorelai repeats humorously.  
**

**Mick- I own the 4 Marriott's in the Tri-county  
**

**Luke- Damn!  
**

**Lorelai- And you work at the front desk  
Mick- I work as an employee once a month is all the different areas of work so I can keep an eye on who's doing there job and how much they should be getting paid and such.  
**

**Lorelai- Wow, Your related to Kirk?  
**

**Mick- Unfortunately yes, In fact I just moved out of Stars Hollow 6 years ago.  
**

**Luke- Yeah I think I remember you, you went to a privet school and mostly spent your time in the basement  
**

**Mick- I was voted most likely to become and evil scientist, You wanted a room?  
**

**Luke- Yeah, just give me the best one you have  
**

**(The next day Lorelai and Luke are laying in bed with a thousand breakfast trays around them)  
**

**Lorelai- I love room service  
**

**Luke- More than me  
**

**Lorelai- Though comparison that bacons defiantly up on my loved things list  
**

**Luke- Well, now that I've got competition I'll have to keep my eyes open  
**

**Lorelai- Because that Bacon's been making passes at me all day  
**

**Luke- Hey, he's married  
**

**Lorelai- Kevin?  
**

**Luke- Of course  
**

**(Luke and Lorelai in the car)  
**

**Lorelai- There's nothing to do in Arizona  
**

**Luke- Yep**

**Lorelai- Oh, look a mall  
**

**Luke- Of course, shopping!  
**

**Lorelai- Come on it's better than driving around for three hours  
**

**Luke- I had no objections to staying in the hotel room  
**

**Lorelai- Of course you didn't, come on  
**

**(Inside the mall)  
**

**Lorelai- Oh look!  
**

**(She runs up to a custom T-shirt stand and picks up to Blue Baseball Hats)  
**

**Employee- Can I help you?  
**

**Lorelai- Yes, I want this one to say Mr. Backwards Baseball Cap and this one to say Mrs. **

**Backwards Baseball Cap  
**

**Luke- Am I missing the joke?  
**

**Lorelai- Yes, yes you are  
**

**Luke- I'm guessing I'll never know then will I?  
Lorelai- nope**


	3. Back in Stars Hollow

Back in Stars Hollow

One week later In Luke's

Babette and Mrs. Patty are sitting at a table talking.

Mrs. Patty- I heard they went to Bermuda.

Babette- No you've got it all wrong. they're in Mexico.

Kirk walks up.

Kirk- I thought they went to Graceland.

Mrs. Patty- Nobody tells us anything around here.

Luke's Truck pulls up at Lorelai's and they both step out and walk into the house. Luke sets down there bags and kisses Lorelai. Just as she fully embraces the kiss Babette runs in screaming "They're home, they're home" Lorelai and Luke break apart and Luke looks annoyingly at Babette.

Babbett- Awe Shucks, Did I disturb you? You're newlyweds, of course I disturbed you. I remember when Morey and I first got married he wouldn't let me out of his site for a month. He was always luring me into the bedroom and-

Luke- Babette!

Babette- Right.

Babette walks out and screams, "You two have fun!" as she closes the door. Luke goes back to kissing Lorelai and then they both pull away and gaze into each others eyes finally.

Lorelai says "I should call Rory, let her know we're home."

"Yeah" Luke says still staring into her eyes. Finally coming back to reality he says "I'll make breakfast."

Rory- Mom?

Lorelai- Hey, we're back.

Rory- See, normally, I would be able to justify that with a "Did you have fun?" but you see since you haven't told me anything but the fact that you were going on your honeymoon I need a little more information."

Lorelai- I'll meet you at Luke's for lunch and I'll tell you everything.

Rory- Just remember that I'm your daughter and I don't always want to know everything.

Lorelai- It is forever planted in my mind.

Rory- You happy? You sound happy.

Lorelai turns, looks at Luke and smiles "I couldn't be happier."

A few hours later Lorelai walks into Luke's for Lunch. Luke looks up the second he sees her come in. She walks up to the counter but, by then he's already on her side. They kiss and Mrs. Patty sighs and says "They remind me of my 3rd marriage."

Lorelai- Is Rory here yet?

Luke- Nope.

Lorelai- Alright Burger Boy dance!

Luke laughs kisses her again and asks, "Is this a before and after?"

Lorelai- I didn't think you'd remember.

Luke- Then why bother with the joke?

Lorelai sitting at one of the tables now, "Because I remembered."

Luke- So you sit around all day and tell jokes to yourself?

Lorelai- Why did the chicken cross the road?

Luke walks behind the counter and pours her a cup of coffee and brings it over to her. "I have to get back to work."

Lorelai- It's okay I'll just tell jokes to myself until Rory comes.

Just then Rory walks into the diner and hugs Lorelai then sits down.

Rory- I was just thinking we will never be able to play 1-2-3 He's your again!

Lorelai- Who knows? I might need a backup.

Rory- Let's hope you don't.

Lorelai smiles and looks at Luke who is behind the counter arguing with Caesar.

Rory- So tell me about the trip!

Lorelai- We went to Phoenix.

Rory- Phoenix, Arizona? How Romantic.

The scene fades to black.


	4. Baby Alert

Wedding Bells Ring

_**Author's note- Hey, I realize that Lorelai didn't have Paul Anka yet, and that Sookie isn't pregnant yet, but I'm taking my leeway. So beside form those two changes we are still I season five and nothing else has changed. **_

Lorelai woke up when she heard the sound of her cell phone ringing on her bedside table.

At the same time, Luke woke up and gave a loud grunt. "Who could be calling at-" Lorelai glanced at the clock, "3 in the morning?"

Luke- Just answer the phone.

Lorelai- We're married why don't you?

Luke- It's your cell phone.

Lorelai picked up the phone finally and fully awoke to the blazing blue glow of the screen.

Groggily, Lorelai answered "Hello?"

"Lorelai?" Jackson said in a frantic voice.

Lorelai- Jackson?

Jackson- Sookie's having a Baby!

Lorelai- I'm on my way, as long as that wasn't a reference to the poorly made Kevin Bacon movie.

Jackson- Well, I haven't changed my license plate to S.H.A.B yet.

Lorelai- Good to know.

Luke- What's going on?

Jackson- I'm gonna go now.

Lorelai hangs up and gets out of bed. "Sookie's having the baby," she said as she pulled on a pair of jeans. Luke got out of bed and said, "Which hospital is she at?" Lorelai noticed now that he was out of bed and pulling on a plaid shirt.

Lorelai- What are you doing?

Luke- Coming with you.

Lorelai- You don't have to you can get some sleep.

Luke- Like I'm really gonna let you drive before you've had any coffee in your system.

Lorelai- Good thinking.

Rory walks into the newspaper office at Yale and sees Jess waiting at her desk. "Jess?" she said unsure what he was here for. She had made herself quite clear that she didn't want to be with him last time she saw him.

Jess- "Rory, I know you made yourself perfectly clear. You don't want to be with me. But, I-" he sighs thinking how to phrase this right "just wanted to see you."

"Jess…." She says not really knowing what to say.

"Rory, let's just go get a cup of coffee, talk and see where things go. I know we can't be more than friends I know that's not what you want but let's just… talk."

Rory knew he meant it. She missed him too, but she didn't really want to be with him. She wanted to start over. She wanted to be with Logan. There was still this small part of her that longed for him, for the old, to go back into her comfort zone.

"Okay." Rory said as simply as that. She knew if she went with him there was a good chance she'd end up getting back together with him but she thought she could control it. She thought they could truly just be friends.

"Okay?" Jess replied unsure what she meant.

"There's this place on campus that has great lattes." She replied growing in confidence every second.

"Great." He said still unsure of this new 'why not?' Rory.

On the way to the hospital, it was fairly quiet, for both Lorelai Gilmore and Lucas Danes had the same thing on their minds. Then Luke spoke, a little unsure and a little afraid to break the silence. "I know I've always sent a bad vibe about kids but…" He paused, not quite knowing what to say and looking for Lorelai to help him out. She couldn't because she wanted to know what he thought on the subject she wanted him to find the right words and phrase it out to fit exactly what he was thinking. She waited in silence for him to reply. "I guess I'm trying to say kids wouldn't be all that bad. I mean sure they cry and poop and get really _really_ sticky for no apparent reason, but kids would be nice." he said the last part with confidence.

Lorelai smiled and turned to him. "Kids would be nice."

They spent the rest of the ride there in silence. A comfortable silence. They both were content. Nothing more needed to be said at that given time.


	5. Um, Chapter 5

Wedding Bells Ring

Rory and Jess were sitting at a table in the back when Logan walked in. Rory was actually very happy about this. She felt like he would finally understand that she didn't want anything serious with him. She just wanted her life to be free. She didn't want to have to go home to anyone or to feel obligated, or to fell stress, or pain. She knew she couldn't be in a relationship that worked out perfectly. It just didn't happen that way.

Logan spotted Rory, yelled "Hey Ace!" and walked up to their table.

Jess looked a little taken aback when Logan came up and kissed her. He instantly knew Logan wasn't her type. He knew it was just a fling. Logan wasn't permanent, he wasn't right.

"Hey, I meant to call you." Rory said in a laid back tone. "We should hang out some time."

"Yeah. I'm having a little party tonight if you want to come." He said very invitingly. "You can even bring..." he paused for a second looking at Jess.

"Jess." Jess said offering his name a little too willingly. Why was he being so accepting toward this guy? He knew instantly he didn't like him. He was arrogant, rich, and the I'm-only-in-Yale-because-my-father-gave-the-school-a-hell-of-a-lot-of-money type.

"Jess." Logan repeated.

Rory- "Yeah, I might drop by."

Logan- 'I'll see you and..." he paused having already forgotten the name. Then it came to him. "Jess there." He walked off and back to two lovely blonds waiting for him at the bar.

"Who was that?" Jess asked.

"Um... a friend." She replied Rory didn't really know the answer to his question.

"Whatever you say." He replied sarcastically.

Jess didn't know it but that little bit of sarcasm meant so much to her. It meant that they might actually be able to be friends that the awkwardness was slowly being chipped away. He might have finally forgiven her.

Lorelai, Luke, and Jackson were all staring through the window at the new born infants. Not wanting to break the perfect silence, that surrounds her like a warm breeze, she silently intertwined her and Luke's hands. He looked at her and knew they'd get there someday.

Then Lorelai turned to Luke and said "I'm going to see how Sookie is". Luke nodded and Lorelai walked off.

Jackson turned to Luke "So what about you and Lorelai" he paused "You thinking about having any kids?"

"Thinking" Luke said although he hoped they were doing more than thinking. Luke wanted kids; he wanted to teach someone how to fish and to see them off to school every morning. He wanted to make breakfast and coffee every morning and a full meal every night.

The next morning Rory woke up some where other than her bed. She looked around and was never happier to see Jess in her life. Then realized how unhappy she was about it. Going to get coffee with Jess last night was not how this was supposed to end up.

"Oh, you're up." Jess said a little surprised. "I thought you'd sleep the day away."

Rory looked at the clock and noticed it was 11:32. She sat up in bed and Jess pointed to some aspirin on the coffee table. Gravely, Rory took the aspirin and said "Did we, um," she didn't quite know how to finish her sentence.

"No, I slept on the couch." Jess said in a very matter of fact tone.

"Oh." Rory said sounding relived which Jess didn't take as a good sign. "Coffee?" she asked.

"It's in the kitchen I'll get you a cup."

"Make it big."

Jess walked into the kitchen and Rory was happy to have a moment to think. She found her shoes on the floor and put them on just when Jess had come back.

"Jess," She paused. "What happened last night?"

"We went to that guy, Logan's, party He left the party early with a brunette and you got drunk. I brought you here because you were drunk and it was like 4 in the morning which is not a good time to go back to your dorm drunk when you live with Paris." He explained.

Rory looked at him, sighed, and said, "Thank you."

"You don't really like that guy do you?"

Rory looked at him kind of awestruck.

"I mean, he's a total ass. He invited you to this party blew you off the whole time and then left with someone else!"

"We're just friends!"

"Oh come on!"

"Jess."

"Rory."

"Really, Jess."

"Your just gonna end up hurt."

"Thank you for the kind advice now I have to go."

"Leaving so soon?"

Rory got up and said "Goodbye." as she walked out the door.


	6. Family Wants to be Family Again

Wedding Bells Ring

Lorelai walked into the diner for lunch around 2 PM that day. It wasn't prime lunch time so they almost had the place to themselves, except for a couple sitting in the corner.

"Hey." Luke said as he gave her a warm smile.

"Coffee and a burger... and fries." Lorelai said.

"Coming right up."

"Oh, and some macaroni and cheese."

"Since when do we serve macaroni and cheese?" Luke asked.

"Since your wife asked you for some. I'll make it worth your while" Lorelai said in a seductive tone.

"You know what? I think I over ordered the pasta this month."

Lorelai laughed, and Luke went in the kitchen to start cooking. Just then, a geeky looking girl came into the diner and walked up to Lorelai.

"Excuse me, do you know where a Lucas Danes is?" She asked.

Having heard this, Luke came out of the kitchen and said, "I'm Luke."

"Hi, I'm April. I'm doing a science project for school and I need your D.N.A" she said in a hurry.

"What?" Luke said in disbelief.

April plucked out a piece of his hair and said "Smile" as she took his picture. "I'm doing a project to find out who my real father is. The fair is this Saturday at 3 at Woodbridge Middle School." She said without taking a breath.

All Luke could say was "What?"

"I really hope you can make it and I don't want to be rude but I have to go. You see my mother doesn't know I'm doing this and it will get dark soon and when it gets dark you have a greater chance of getting run over by cars. Nobody likes to get run over." April said and ran out the door.

Luke turned to Lorelai who also looked shell shocked.

"Wow." Lorelai said amazed.

"Yeah." Luke said also amazed.

"So, you have a daughter?" Lorelai asked, a little freaked out now that the information had sunk in.

"I don't know. I mean she's conducting an experiment so there's a possibility I'm not, right?" Luke asked.

"Of course."

Just then, the phone rang. Luke picked it up with a dazed look still on his face.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luke its Jess."

"Jess!" Luke said once again shocked.

Lorelai looked over at him with a what-the-heck look on her face.

"Listen, I know it's been a while, but my mom told me you and Lorelai finally got married so I thought I'd give you a call." Jess said in a very friendly voice.

"Okay." Luke said.

"Look, I was wondering if you still had your place above the diner. I mean if you would rent it out to me or something?" Jess said.

"What?" Luke asked a little confused why Jess would want to move back to Stars Hollow after everything he had gone through to escape.

"Okay, you probably want me to explain. I'm writing a book and the city is a little too busy for me to concentrate so I thought I could come down to Stars Hollow get a job with you at the diner or somewhere else and rent a place, possibly yours."

"Really?"

"Yeah, If your cool with it." Jess said.

"Sure, I've been wondering what to do with the place. When do you want to come down?" Luke asked.

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure." Luke replied warmly then hung the phone up and turn toward Lorelai.

"Jess is moving into my place upstairs tomorrow, and I might have a daughter."

"Jess is moving back to Stars Hollow?" Lorelai asked not believing she could be shocked so many times in 10 minutes.


End file.
